robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat D
The Fourth Wars - Heat D was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars - The Fourth Wars. Competing Robots Cronos *Weight: 80.3kg *Dimensions: 0.63 x 1.38 x 0.63m *Power: Electric Motor Powered *Weapons: Pneumatic Crusher *Team Members: Julian Raffle, Mark Raffle Crusader 2 *Weight 78.9kg *Dimensions 0.76 x 1.10 x 0.26m *Power: Electric Motor Powered *Weapons: 2 x Spikes Attatched To Ram *Team Members: Richard Jessup, Reg Clayden, Chris Williams Iron Awe *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.70 x 1.00 x 0.70m *Power: Electric Motor Powered *Weapons: Large Axe *Team Members: Gilbert Grimm, Rob Grimm Mazakari *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.36 x 0.76 x 0.91 *Power: 3 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Large Spinning Disc At Front *Team Members: Phill Sievers, Phil Neely, Richard Neely Mortis (Seeded #23) *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 0.36 x 0.76 x 0.91 *Power: 3 x Electric Motors *Weapons: Axe + Lifting Arm *Team Members: Rob Knight, Paul Ford, Arthur Chilcott Steg 2 (Seeded #7) *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 0.8 x 0.66m *Power: Electric Motor Powered *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper *Team Members: Rob Heasman, Dan King, Peter Rowe Eliminators *Cronos vs Crusader 2 vs Steg 2 Crusader 2 immediately flipped Steg 2 into Dead Metal's CPZ. Steg 2 got away and flipped Cronos, but it landed right way up. Crusader 2 forced Steg 2 into the arena wall and the top of Steg 2 caught fire. Crusader 2 then forced Cronos into Dead Metal, who sliced at Cronos. Despite Cronos not being immobilised, Killalot came in, lifted Cronos up and dropped it in the open pit. :Qualified: Crusader 2 & Steg 2 *Mortis vs Mazakari vs Iron Awe Mortis immediately pushed Mazakari into Sgt Bash's CPZ, then hit Iron Awe once wth the axe. Mazakari escaped, but Mortis flipped it over. Mortis lifted Mazakari up, allowing Iron Awe to hit it with its hammer. Mortis's lifting arm appeared to get stuck to Mazakari, meaning it carried it across the arena. Iron Awe appeared to stop next to the pit. Dead Metal tried to push it in, but Killalot lifted it up with the lance and spun it round a bit. Bash came in on Mazakari, grabbing it, lifting Mortis off the ground as well. It went to the judges and Mazakari was voted out. :Qualified: Mortis & Iron Awe Semi-Finals *Steg 2 vs Iron Awe The fight started slow until Steg 2 chucked Iron Awe over, but it self-righted. Steg 2 kept flipping Iron Awe around the arena. Iron Awe appeared to stop moving, but the axe was still working. Steg 2 flipped it over, but it self-righted. The House Robots came in and dragged Iron Awe away; Shunt slammed its axe into Iron Awe's top. Steg 2 subsequently flipped Matilda over, whilst Killalot sliced off Iron Awe's axe with its claw. Time ran out and the judges gave Steg 2 the win. :Winner: Steg 2 *Mortis vs Crusader 2 Crusader 2 started well, lifting Mortis up. Mortis responded by slamming Crusader 2 with it's axe, getting it stuck in the top. Mortis forced Crusader 2 into Shunt's CPZ, causing a bit of armour to fall off the bottom of Crusader 2. Shunt repeatedly slammed his axe into the top of Crusader 2. Dead Metal came in, slicing into the back of Crusader 2; Killalot came in too. Cease was called and Mortis was the clear winner. :Winner: Mortis Final *Steg 2 vs Mortis Mortis went on the attack immediately, but neither of its weapons seemed to be working, and Steg 2 did not seem to be running smoothly either. Mortis managed to raise its lifting arm, but it became jammed open. Mortis finally got the axe going and struck Steg 2 several times. Steg 2 responded by flipping Mortis over. Mortis couldn't self-right due to the problem with its lifting arm. The pit opened right on cue for Steg 2 to shove Mortis in. :Heat Winner: Steg 2 Category:The Fourth Wars